


4 - Daverezi

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, I'm gonna take some flak for this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 - Daverezi

_**In the Homestuck fandom, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups, the Writers who investigate the inner workings of an alternate universe, and the Artists who bring both worlds together. These are their stories.** _

 

Dave dug his fingers into the grass at his sides and craned his neck, face to the pale blue sky. He glanced to the side in deep thought. He closed his fists, tearing lumps of dirt and greenery away from the ground. He let the dirt fall away and propped himself up with his arms. He took deep breaths, in and out, closed his eyes and let the breeze blow over him. He jerked back to reality at the feeling of being watched. He turned his head to the right, and saw Terezi standing just feet from him. “Uh... Aherm” he cleared his throat and looked at her, “What up?” he stammered. “You know, Dave, you are pretty serene when you are not a zero-to-sixty douchebag...” she said brusquely, “want your glasses back?” she said as he brushed his fingers across the bridge of his nose. She tossed them, and he caught them and placed them back on his face in one motion.

 

“So, how long have you been uh... Watching me, T?” he said as she sat down beside him. “Long enough to confirm that the great Dave Strider is only human” Terezi replied as she adjusted her belt. “Huh? Er... Nevermind” he said, flustered. “You think you’re too cool for feelings” Terezi mused. “Really, I think you are just dying to let whatever is eating at you out”. “OH YEAH ALRIGHT, you are a real mind reader, T” Dave said as he shifted away from her. “Am I?” she asked, quite seriously. She placed a hand on the nape of his neck and squeezed, saying “Dave, why do you do half the bullshit you do to yourself?” “What bullshit is that, exactly, Terezi” Dave said, clearly losing his cool as Terezi insisted on tearing down walls. He grimaced at her, and she pulled back, “It’s been a while...” Daves voice trailed off, and he pushed off with his left hand and straddled Terezi with his arms. He brought his knees forward, kneeled down, brought his hands to the back of Terezis head and kissed her.

 

She bit his lip lightly as she rejoiced in silence that the moment had finally come. She hated that she had to brute force her way into the forefront of his mind, but she needed this, and she knew what he wanted from square one. Shadows danced over the two as the skies butted. They kissed and writhed on the ground for some time, and rain slowly started to pick up. Soon enough, they were both drenched, and Dave peeled his shirt off, and Terezi did the same. They were both bare chested, save Terezis button-pattern bra. The kissing resumed shortly after that, of course, this time with renewed vigor. He grabbed her sinewy midsection and slid her up over the wet grass, kissing her navel as he unclasped her bra and pulled it away. She arched her back as her body screamed for more. Dave unzipped and pulled away her black jeans, exposing her panties, patterned the same as her now defunct bra.

 

He picked her up by the tail end, and he threw his weight to the side and sat up, Terezi now in his lap. They kissed once more, and Dave was forced to unzip his jeans due to his manhood shifting into overdrive, and rightfully so. He slipped his jeans down to his knees, revealing some astonishingly uncool tighty-whities. Terezi stifled a giggle as they quickly became transparent due to the rain. She brushed the tips of her fingers over the the side of the bulge in his underwear, which made him wince understandably. She wrenched down the soaked fabric and grappled onto his heat. He threw his head back and swallowed a deep moan. Terezi sat back and leaned over, placing the first half of his dick, now at full mast, between her lips. She grazed her hypodermically sharp teeth slowly over Dave, and he yelped loud enough to startle himself. Her long blue tongue prodded and snaked around him as if it had a mind of his own. Once his cock was sufficiently smothered in light teal saliva, she pulled up and worked away at him with her hands.

 

At this point, Daves body took over and his mind was left in the dust, he pushed Terezi back, tore her panties away and hunched down. For a moment, his wits caught up and he said to himself “okay, aim high and just trace the alphabet... Just trace... The...” his thoughts cut short as his tongue made contact with Terezis warm, wet nook. “A, B, C, D... E... Eugh” he drooled as he feebly attempted to clear the red haze from his mind. He failed. He slid her up so her thighs were at either of his sides, he grabbed the base of his steel and drug it from the top of Terezis nook to the bottom, then back up half way and pushed gently. Terezi sat up in a crunch position, eyes wide, she swung her arms up, clawing Daves chest, and then dug her nails into his trapezius muscles. As he sunk deeper into her depths, her body welcomed the foreign object, he felt her alien insides kneading and massaging at his reproductive organs. Though this was necessary for troll reproduction, it was merely an added bonus for human men.

 

He started thrusting, and grabbed one of Terezis breasts, and with his free hand they intertwined fingers. Dave kissed her neck, breathing heavily as Terezis tongue lolled and her eyes rolled back. He stood up, grabbing Terezi by the waist with both hands, and physically moved her back and forth. He was surprised by how light she was, not ninety pounds he guessed in his head, as his muscles tensed and he continued to move her entire body and keep it suspended at waist level. As he thrusted, he felt closer to the edge, and she looked him in the eyes, feeling the change in his body. Suddenly, she felt it too. The feeling washed over her body as the did torrents of rain. Dave lifted her up, chest to chest, and they embraced, while he continued thrusting, harder and harder each time. They rested their foreheads against each others and locked eyes. Dave stopped the movement of his hips. Terezi let out a faint, high pitched gasp. They both came at the same moment. A torrent of blue liquid poured out of her loins, as Dave shot his even deeper. She poured onto his groin and feet, a liquid teal, warm and incredibly slick.

 

His knees gave out as he continued to shoot jets of  human cum into the small blue troll he held in his arms. Kneeling, he fell backwards with a thud and Terezi held fast, on top of him. They sat there panting, and Terezi pulled herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her as he looked back to the sky, rain pelting them. It felt cool against his hot face, and he closed his eyes, heaving a great sigh. They laid there until the sun showed among the fields of gray in the sky, warming the dewed grass around them. Terezi brought her head up from his chest and smiled, and he smiled. They embraced tighter for a moment, they knew the last wall was broken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Raises flame retardant shield*


End file.
